


The Choice of Weapon

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [132]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sebastian and Fenris on deciding whether or not Leta should learn Archery or Swordsmanship. A guest provides an unexpected solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice of Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Askbox Fic Collection 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386410) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



“Look, we’re getting nowhere,” said Sebastian, running his fingers through his already very tousled hair. “We’ll let her choose.”

Fenris glared at him, eyes narrowed, hands crossed stubbornly over his chest. “And just how do you propose to do that?”

“Like this.” Sebastian placed his bow on the table, where Fenris’ sword lay half-polished. “Bring her in here, and she can pick which one pleases her most.”

As ridiculous as the plan sounded, Fenris could poke no holes in it. Quite frankly, he was a little too hot and bothered to try. He found the girl playing with her dolls (the dolls were having a swordfight, he noted with satisfaction) and brought her into the hall. She noted the long, gleaming blade, and the sinuous, intricately carved bow, and reached out her hand for one. Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath.

“Choir-boy, Broody! Hey, you in there?”

And then, out of the blue, a dwarf she’d never seen swept into the room, stubby and solid and carrying, on his back, the most glorious thing she’d ever seen. She _wanted_ it. And reached both hands out toward their guest, wriggling with all the obvious enthusiasm her five-year-old frame could muster.

So Leta learned how to handle crossbows.


End file.
